


What Happened to Draco Malfoy?

by Absolutelywonkymate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't know him, Draco Malfoy-centric, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, IM SO LAZY, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mute Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Out of Character Draco Malfoy, Past Relationship(s), Patronus, Physical Abuse, Pining Harry Potter, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Voldemort?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolutelywonkymate/pseuds/Absolutelywonkymate
Summary: Draco and Theo we're friends since childhood. Draco never spoke, but Theo did enough for the both of them. Draco doesn't mind. Draco had other things to do, like staring off into space, eyes darkening as he thought about how quick one could kill off everybody in the vicinity.Harry thinks he's cute.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa never wanted a child in the first place. However knowing they had no choice,they said to hell with it.

Draco wasn't what they expected a Malfoy heir to be. He didn't complain, whine, or beg constantly. He was just _there_. Narcissa, knowing that this wasn't normal child behavior, set him up a playdate with Theo Nott.

At first they didn't say anything. Just stared into each other's eyes. One that's cold and dead, and one that was quickly becoming frightened.

Theo began to fidget. He asked, "W-would you like to go outside?" Draco didn't say anything. He continued to look at Theo with dead eyes, and watched two red spots appear on Theo's cheeks. Before finally, one black word appeared above his head.

**Ok.**

Draco's parents were flabbergasted. Never experiencing this when _they_ asked Draco something. Though when they did it was never, so I really don't know why they're so shocked. Their shock turned to annoyance but they kept it in as Amy and Leopold, Theo's parents, were still present.

Theo beamed and dragged Draco outside. Chatting excitedly on all the fun they could have. Draco went along.

Never once saying a thing.

∆∆•••∆∆••∆∆••∆∆

"Hi, Hogwarts too?" Theo spoke these words to a nice, albeit raggedy, looking boy. He chatted about how his father was going to buy him a racing broom, while Draco silently watched the exchange. He wasn't really surprised that Theo didn't catch on about how this boy was uninterested but, of course, refrained from saying anything.

"You're all done deary!" Theo jumped down and said goodbye to the secretly annoyed boy. He grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out the shop. Never noticing how Harry's eyes were trained on Draco.

Theo and Draco met Amy at Ollivanders. "We're here to get our wands!" Exclaimed the only 11 year old actually willing to speak. Ollivander heard him, but it didn't look it as he continued to gape at the silent child with wide eyes. He swung around and marched to the back of shop. Theo was confused as to why he did that but refrained from commenting.

Draco didn't really care.

Ollivander came back with a slender obsidian box. He beckoned Draco forward, and like he was asked, he did.

"Take it. Free me from the horror that lies inside of this box."

The seriousness that radiated off of him was extremely concerning, as one would usually describe him as slightly wonky but clearly a very wise man. Draco opened the box to see a black, slightly crooked wand, nestled in red velvet. 

"11 inches, ebony wood. Its core consists of thestral tail hairs. Slightly flexible." 

Draco picked it up and _immediately_ the power surged through him. Lights shattered, wand cases were thrown, the walls shook. Draco's eyes began to roll into the back of his head. It ended as quickly as it started. The occupants of the room stared at Draco in shock. How could so much power come from such a little boy? Draco wasn't paying any attention to them.

How could he when the greatest thing was in his hand?

He looked at Ollivander and with almost black eyes. The words appeared.

_**How much?** _

∆∆••∆∆••∆∆••∆∆

"So you're Harry Potter?"Theo questioned. 

Draco was currently watching Theo butcher any type of friendship he could've had with Potter.

"My name is Theodore Nott, and this is my best friend Draco Malfoy," Theo gestured in his direction, turning to beam towards him.

But Draco's eyes we're focused on Harry who could say the same for him.

"Erm, hi. My name is Harry Potter. It's nice to uh, meet you." Stuttered Harry, ignoring Theo, who didn't seem to mind. Draco only stared at him, making no move to acknowledge his introduction. It was only until Harry started to go red that the words appeared.

 **Hello, Potter.**

That's it. Draco didn't feel the need to say anything further. Harry was clearly very puzzled at what just happened. Theo spotted the confusion and jumped to help, "Oh Draco doesn't like speaking, so he doesn't." It was an acceptable answer right? It was correct even. So _why_?

_Snort_.

In a second Draco's eyes were on the guilty redhead. His eyes flashed, promising a painful death. Ron went pale, as if he ever knew what was going to happen to him if he were to be left alone in a room with Draco.

Theo, of course, also heard and immediately stepped in to defend Draco. He slandered the Weasley name. Insult after insult until he offered Harry his friendship.

"I can choose the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Theo has never been so offended, he turned pink, glared, and spun around to leave.

Taking Draco with.


	2. Better?

"Hannah Abbott!"

A small, round faced girl with pink cheeks stepped up and sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a round of applause as she bounded down with new yellow robes.

"I pity her for having to be in Hufflepuff. Poor girl." Theo mockingly cooed. People turned around to glare at him, but they only got a snarl in return. Theo was in a sour mood ever since Potter rejected his friendship.

Draco didn't hear him though, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, dark thoughts about how easily one could poison everyone in the Hall were swirling in his mind. Soon it was Draco's turn to be sorted.

He took a step towards the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

What?

Confusion was evident on every face in the Great Hall, Draco's robes have turned green. He...he didn't even put the hat _on_.

McGonagall still made a hand gesture for him to come over, although hesitantly. In all of Hogwarts history, this has _never_ once happened.

Draco took another step forward.

"SLYTHERIN! I SAID SLYTHERIN!"

Draco decided to just take a sharp turn towards the Slytherin table. There was no clapping, just whispers and terrified glances as Draco took a seat at the very end, looking uninterested throughout the whole affair.

McGonagall stuttered out the next name.

∆∆••∆∆••∆∆••∆∆

"I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death."

Theo was really struggling to not burst out laughing right there and then. Who even _says_ that?

"Aw, yes Potter. Our new... _celebrity_."

Theo couldn't stop a little snort, which was fine because he wasn't the only one. "Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Potter looked dumbfounded, rightfully so. Was he really expected to read his books over the summer?

Snape continued to ask him stupid questions, while Draco stared straight ahead. Not taking in the interrogation. His back was awfully straight, hands clasped in front of him. It wasn't until Snape called his name that he finally snapped out of his small trance. Snape looked at him in an annoyed way, clearly noticing his lack of attention.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy?" He drawled, not repeating the questions just so he can see Draco flop. Hah.

Little did he know.

Gray eyes burned into black as he answered each precisely.

**Draught of Living Death**

**A stone from a goats stomach**

**They're the same plant**

**And really now Professor, can you be anymore subtle? Asphodel is a type of Lily, which means 'my regrets follow you to the grave'. You really are whipped, huh?**

The look of pure loathing on Snapes face was worth the detentions.

∆∆••∆∆••∆∆••∆∆

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

After most the whole class chanted back, they began to get to work. There were many pitiful attempts to make a simple feather float. Gray eyes surveyed the room in disdain.

"Mr.Malfoy."

All eyes, despite the majority of them not being Malfoys, were on Professor Flitwick in an instant.

"Aren't you going to attempt the spell?" Flitwick asked, not taking laziness from anyone. Draco lifted an eyebrow and raised his wand.

The students were holding their breaths, none of them have heard him speak the whole time he was here.

Draco gave a flick of his wand and the feather was in the air. People were in an outrage. Did he even say the spell!? But Flitwick was gobsmacked. Could this _eleven_ year old boy do _wordless_ magic?

No.

He just said the spell with such little noise and lip movement it gave the illusion he didn't say anything.

The feather glided in the air, it made loops, and was just overall absolutely _mesmerizing_. The whole class couldn't keep their eyes off it.

Then out of nowhere, shattering everyone's peace.

It burst into flames.

Girls gasped, scandalized. The boys jaws dropped, wide eyed. Flitwick turned his bug eyes to Draco, who he realized with a start was staring at him for quite some time.

**Better?**


	3. Oh shit, a troll!!

There was a lot of talk in Hogwarts ever since that little feather incident. Everywhere Draco and Theo went, whispers followed.

"I heard he was You-Know-Who's son."

"He set the whole class on fire! They barely managed to escape alive." 

"If you look directly into his eyes, he can kill you!" 

That last rumor was especially popular, so it made everyone piss their pants running when Draco fixed a hard stare on them. 

People still gave the pair dodgy looks as they sat down for the Halloween feast. Theo was talking Draco's ear off about Merlin knows what when Professor Quirrel came bursting through the doors. Draco feels dark energy whenever he's in DADA, giving Quirrel flashing eyes that clearly say _I know_. Quirrel always avoided his eyes for this reason. However, him having a reputation of a coward, and Draco of a psycho, this wasn't strange to anyone who noticed. 

"TROLL," Quirrel screeched, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you 'ought to know." Then he fainted like a loser. 

Silence. Then absolute chaos, people were screaming, crying, and Draco smelled the faint smell of piss. 

"SILENCE!" Boomed Dumbledore. "Prefects take your house to your dormitories." 

Draco felt his arm being pulled and turned his head to the source. Theo's eyes were wide and he seemed to be shaking. "We _live_ in the dungeons. What are we supposed to do?!"

Draco shrugged. 

Theo was only more frazzled. Sighing, Draco gave two pats on his arm before quickly leaving the Hall, Theo scrambled to keep up and noticed that Draco was not following their prefect. "Uh, Draco?"

**?**

"Where are you going?" Asked Theo, scrunching his nose as a nasty ass smell filled the air. 

**Why, to see the troll of course.**

Draco swung open the bathroom door right as both Granger and Theo shrieked. There was the big ugly brute, swinging his club like an _imbecile._ Draco saw Granger hunched up in a corner, shaking and crying. He turned to Theo and said, 

**Grab her, I want to stay and...have _fun_ with this lovely thing.**

Theo always knew there was something wrong with his friend. Always knew Draco thought about death and torture, getting a disgusting glint in his eyes. Because of this, Theo immediately knew he had to grab Granger and get the _hell_ out. 

He sprinted to her and grabbed her arm. "We have to go, get up." Hermione wasn't listening, her mind was fastened on the troll in the room. "Granger! Get up!" Theo was getting irritated, and, quite frankly, terrified, knowing Draco won't care if he has an audience. 

"GRANGER DAMMIT!" Finally her eyes snapped to his, wide eyed and brimmed with tears. His voice slightly shook as he continued speaking, "We have to leave. _Now_."

Maybe it was the vulnerability in his voice that made Hermione nod her head and scramble to get up. They both ran out the door, right as Draco began to raise his wand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, and for leaving on a cliffhanger. 😋


	4. Wow.

Theo and Hermione were waiting outside the bathroom after locking it safely and scrambling back. Hermione was still shaking slightly, but if she thought Theo was gonna offer her any comfort, she was gonna have to live up to that "smartest witch of her age" title and knock that thought out.

Both Theo and Hermione turned their heads around at the sound of running feet and heavy breathing. Ron and Harry stopped in their tracks as they saw a trembling Hermione and scowling Theo.

"Oh...Hermione...you're fine," Panted Harry.

Ron sent a scathing look to Theo, then sent an apologetic one to the only witch present. They stared at each other before Ron sighed, cheeks tinted pink, and muttered a small apology. Hermione huffed and flung herself at him, hugging him tight.

"So," Harry started, "Why are you still out here? And where's D-Malfoy?"

Theo twitched his head towards the door. "In there."Hermione, remembering who was in there with Malfoy, froze.

"Why? That's the girls-" "NOTT, YOU HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Hermione interrupted, rushing to the bathroom and whipping out her wand. "I can't believe you even managed to lead me out!"

Theo quickly pulled her back as Ron and Harry panicked. "What?! What is it, what's wrong?" Ron asked, frantic.

Hermione paused in her struggle from attempting to leave Theo's arms and whipped her head around so fast, Theo got a mouth full of hair.

"The troll is in the bathroom too!"

A pause. 

" _WHAT?!_ " screeched Harry. Eyes piercing as he directed his anger at Theo, who was looking at him with confused eyes. "What kind of friend are you?! How could you leave him alone with something that could crush him in less than a second?!"

"Why do you care?" Theo winced as the question came out his mouth. That question even got Ron looking appalled.

Harry just stared at him, disgust proud on his features. He made his way to the the door before;

"What are you children doing here!?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks as they took in the sight of a fuming McGonagall, seething Snape, and terrified Quirrel barreling to them.

"Well, I believe I asked you all a question?"

McGonagall watched them with a sharp eye, hands on her hip and looking absolutely threatening.

"Nott left Malfoy in the bathroom with the troll!" Hermione rushed to say. The adults slowly turned their heads to Theo, who had suddenly gained an interest on the floor.

"100 points from Slytherin."

Theo whipped his head to McGonagall so fast he's sure he got whiplash. Snape had a thunderous look on his face but refused from commenting. The Professors made their way to the loo when Theo's voice stopped them.

"You really shouldn't go inside." His voice was serious as all hell, face hard and weary.

"Thank you, Mr. Nott," sneered Snape before opening the door.

Quirrel threw up and fainted.

Snape was somehow twenty-times paler, and McGonagall looked like she was going to join Quirrel on the floor.

There, like an absolute mad-man, stood Draco. Wand clutched at his side to the point it looked like it'll snap and eyes bright as he took in the sight before him.

The sight of the trolls club, beating it's owners face in repeatedly.

Draco was covered in blood from head-to-toe. More blood splatters him as the club bashes the trolls face in again, but he never flinches. He stands eerily still as he watches the trolls face become more and more deformed.

Its face was a mess, though you couldn't really see most of it from the amount of blood on top, the only noise that is made is the squelches of blood getting hit, as the the skull has been reduced to a powder at this point.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Theo moved away from the bathroom, taking in one look inside and had decided they didn't want nightmares for the rest of their life. Why they hadn't left at this point is baffling.

"Mr.Malfoy," Snape stated feebly. He went unheard, as the club continued to ruin(almost) everyones day.

McGonagall took several deep breaths to stop her voice from shaking.

"Mr. Malfoy." Despite her attempts her voice was still wobbly.

Draco twitched. The club went still, seconds away from hitting the troll once more. Draco twisted his head to look at her, eyes still bright.

McGonagall knew she started aging quicker right there and then.

"Put the club down."

There was a break where no one moved or even took a breath. The club raised again, slammed itself into the poor things face, and stayed still.

_Finally_ , it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)) hope you aren't mad at me for taking so long to post.


	5. 🤡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO MEAN TO YOU GUYS://// I'M SORRY FOR BEING A LAZY LITTLE SHIT,,,,, ۰۪۫I۪۫۰'۰۪۫l۪۫۰۰۪۫l۪۫۰ ۰۪۫t۪۫۰۰۪۫r۪۫۰۰۪۫y۪۫۰ ۰۪۫h۪۫۰۰۪۫a۪۫۰۰۪۫r۪۫۰۰۪۫d۪۫۰۰۪۫e۪۫۰۰۪۫r۪۫۰:)

Draco looked up from the book on hexes he was reading when Theo came bumbling towards him. 

"Draco! _wheeze_ Draco, you won't believe this!"

Draco lifted an eyebrow as Theo tried to talk through heavy breathing. 

"Potter _wheeze_ oaf _cough_ dragon!" Theo hands were on his knees as he continued to show his lack of exercise. 

**So?**

After wearily eyeing the book in Draco's hand, (and catching his breath) Theo told Draco everything he witnessed in a much clearer way. 

"Which means we have to catch them in the act!" The brown haired boy stated 'wisely'

 **Actually no, it does not mean that**.

"For someone who doesn't talk you sure as hell have a lot of sass." Pouted Theo. "Draco! We have to catch them in the act! They deserve to have points taken off for this because I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to stay out past curfew."

 **Two things. One, if they are staying past curfew, it means that to be able to catch them in the act, you _also_ have to stay out past curfew,** Draco explained slowly, text on the top of his head appearing word for word instead of it being a big block of text like usual, **Two, is this about the dragon or about Potter not accepting your facebook friend request? You said, and I quote, 'I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to stay out past curfew', when the giant has a _dragon_ in his hut. Priorities, Theo.**

"Fine." Theo snapped before huffing off to bed. 

Draco didn't even bother to hide his eye roll. 

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Draco glared at the person who dared to wake him up. Of course, it was Theo, who was shrinking back from the sheer force of his glare. 

**WHAT.**

Theo looked down before muttering the words, "I'm sorry. But, please could you help me with this?"And despite Draco's obsession with blood and death, he did have a soft spot for his friend. So with a silent groan he got out of bed. Theo beamed, moving to throw his arms around Draco, which he successfully ducked out of. Theo huffed and followed Draco out the portrait, both still in their pajamas. 

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

"Detention." McGonagall told them. Draco glared hard at Theo with tired eyes, wishing he could've stayed in bed instead. Huff, he just got out of detention with Snape too. The fact they _each_ got 50 points taken off made Draco want to throttle someone. 

Preferably Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm very sorry😔 
> 
> This is how I'm lookin right now: 
> 
> 🤡


	6. Forbidden Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ

Draco was seething, he didn't deserve to be here. Theo had pleaded and begged for forgiveness but was, ironically, met with silence. So, now Draco has to wander off into a forest with Merlin knows what inside. Well the giant is explaining everything but Draco is much too busy sulking to pay any real attention. 

"Alrigh' then. Harry. You, Nott, an' Malfoy will go together while Ron an' Hermione go with me. "

Draco felt like exploding. He had to deal with _both_ of them while entering a forest he didn't deserve to be in _and_ he doesn't even know what to _do!_ Draco doesn't like the fact that he sounds like he's whining in his own mind. 

Draco is going to kill Theo. 

Boy Wonder is looking as content as Theo, who still wants to try his luck with Draco. 

**Give us F** **ang**

He didn't know why he asked, the dog looked like a coward. His suspicions were confirmed when Hagrid said so. Theo was immediately next to him and though he really wanted to scoot in the other direction, Potter occupied that space for some odd reason. He's sandwiched between imbeciles. 

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

They _both_ are sneaking glances at him and Draco is ready to tear someone's hair out. Unsurprisingly, Potter opens his mouth first. Draco looks at Theo with the corner of his eye. Coward. 

"So, uh, why don't you like to speak? " He asked. Theo was on him at once, "You can't just ask him that Potter!" Theo shouted, "Didn't your parents teach you any etiquette? Oh wait- no, no they didn't. "

_Wow._

Draco refused to acknowledge what was going on behind him (he sped up) but he let what Theo said sink in. That was _cold_. Not bad.

Harry's face shadowed and you could see his bright green eyes glaring menacingly. "How _dare you!_ " The raven haired boy yelled and was preparing to lunge at Theo. But he didn't see Draco slow down as he took in the sight in front of him, so mid-air he let out a shriek and dropped, clutching his forehead.

Theo took a step back from the whole display but soon scoffed and turned to Draco, "Hah, did you see th-" He stopped. 

What in the _hell._

The thing didn't notice them yet, still engrossed in the unicorn it's devouring. Oh - oh no. It stopped. It's head began to slowly turn up, it's body rising with it. There were a few tense moments of silence, where Draco stood wide-eyed, Theo, who was right next to him, was as pale as ever and slightly trembled. Finally, Harry, who was on his knees, still clutching his scar, took withering breaths as the figure stood still before them. 

No one moved. They could all still hear the unicorns staggering breaths, as it somehow managed to stay alive. Silver blood spread around the mythical creature, getting on the monsters robes. 

Then, it started to move. 

Immediately the children started to grow frantic. What do they do - what do they _do?!_

Theo threw up red sparks in the air. That's probably what they do. 

THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! 

The thing took stuttered but fast steps as it approached them. Potter wasn't doing anything useful, just moaning and groaning on the floor - thanks for that Harry! Theo wasn't doing anything useful either! He dipped! _Coward._ Draco, however, was trying to get a hold on Potter and drag him away. It's a good thing they were a nice distance from the scene as Draco was getting no where. 

Frustrated, he dropped the-boy-in-pain's arm and began to grip his wand. That is until, a centaur came barreling in and took care of the thing. Damn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks in mirror* 
> 
> 🤡 
> 
> *looks away*


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was done with the world, Theo has avoided him ever since the forest incident. The only reason he is alive is because of a centaur named - Firenze? Fenrir? He wasn't listening. But that's not important! He almost died and Theo is choking on his damn pride! So Draco is not in the best of moods, and his luck only worsened when he was confronted by some ugly witch while reading in the library.

"Why don't you talk?" A bushy brown haired girl demanded. 

**Who. The hell. Are you.**

Draco was not taking anyone's nonsense today. So if she was going to be rude, he was going to tear her apart.

"No need to be so rude! And we shouldn't be using that type of language! Honestly. I'm Hermione Granger, that witch you saved from the troll. About that troll..."

Has no one taught this girl to shut up?

"Why on earth were you so violent with it?! Yes it was attacking me -and you only wanted to help! - but you could have handled that situation much better."

Draco is going to kill her.

She continued to prattle on, asking about Theo, scolding him on his behavior in class, asking why Theo didn't like Harry because "That flying class could have gone without it".

And Draco...said nothing. He - stopped listening a while ago actually.

He didn't notice that Hermione had stopped talking and was looking at him in a disapproving manner.

"You're so rude! I was talking you know!"

How could he not?

Draco contiued to tune her out, flipping the pages of his book occasionally, it was only until she actually had the _audacity_ to try and take his book that he, slapped her hand, closed his book, pulled it to him, and gave her the dirtiest look known to man kind.

**What do you want before I throw this book at your head**

Despite being clearly miffed at Draco's behavior and obviously wanting to talk about it, she noticed how Draco was seconds away from biting her head off and restated her question.

"Why don't you talk?"

**None of your business, now leave before I give you a pair of male genitals and castrate you**

And with that Draco went back to reading.

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Draco was only a couple steps in his common room before hearing the portrait door swing open and shut again. He turned around to wonder who the hell had to be so loud to see Theo. The brown haired boy put all his weight to one leg, crossed his arms and refused to look at Draco.

Draco stared at him for two seconds before deciding he had better things to do, he turned on his heel, ready to go up to his dorm before he was stopped by Theo's call of "Wait!"

Draco turned around, annoyance clear on his face.

**_What_ **

Theo only preceded to shuffle around with a blush on his face, successfully irritating Draco.

**WHAT**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for avoiding you these last few days, please forgive me!"

Draco couldn't believe his ears.

**You're apologizing for avoiding me, not for leaving me in a forest with a monster inside?!**

Draco was... _upset_. He always showed an indifferent attitude towards Theo, but he _cared_ for him.

He thought Theo cared for him too.

**Unbelievable**

Draco spun around, fully intending on going back to his dorm to sleep this day off, but Theo, again, stopped him.

"No wait I'm sorry for that too! It was just really scary and I wasn't thinking! Please Draco!"

**We were in the same situation Theo! You think I didn't think it was scary either?! But I _still_ managed to help Potter, and we're not even remotely close to being friends! But me! Your supposed best friend for years! You. Left. Me! What if died huh? You think about that? What if I never left that forest again, Theo? Well, I did. And you avoided me. I was in a forest with a unicorn killing, blood drinking monster and _YOU AVOIDED ME AFTER I CAME OUT ALIVE!_**

Draco has never felt so much emotion and he didn't know what to do with it; he did, however, feel a slight satisfaction when he saw tears stream down Theo's face, but he was too tired to do anything more than turn around and - Merlin can Theo leave him alone!

Tears were streaming harder on the boy in faults cheeks, accompanied with small hiccups.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please believe me, I- I," Theo couldn't finish his statement as he covered his face with his hands and slid to his knees, crying softly.

Draco was mad, extremely, but he couldn't for the life of him leave the crying child there. He walked up to Theo and nudged his shoulder softly until he was met with wet brown eyes.

**Hey. Hey, it's fine. I - forgive you. Stop crying**

"Thank you," Theo smiled a small one at Draco, chuckling slightly when Draco gave a **Whatever** and finally made it up to his dorm.

Not noticing Theo's smirk at his retreating back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a new phone so all the chapters I had saved got dead!! 🤠


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting so late, a family emergency came up that had to be fixed for quite some time. Again, really sorry for the wait.

Harry was hyped. He had seen Draco and Nott avoid each other like the plague and knew this was finally his chance to get to, properly, speak to Draco. He was practically vibrating in his seat in the Great Hall, waiting for Draco to walk through the doors.

When Harry saw that white-blond head of hair his heart soared!

Then sank when Nott walked after him, chatting his stupid head off.

Nott caught Harry's eye as well as his woeful expression, and smirked because he knew that Harry regretted denying his friendship.

"Well, request expired, " Theo muttered to himself, dismissing Draco's look, "Just because you're the _Savior of the Wizarding World_ , you think you can do whatever you want without consequences. Psh. _Someone_ has to put you in your place."

Sneering at Harry, he grabbed Draco's arm and tugged him to the Slytherin table. Well, he tried to, before Draco yanked his arm free with a sneer himself and strode to the table. Embarrassed, Theo looked at Potter with pink cheeks to see a smug expression on the Chosen Boy's face.

He scowled and turned away.

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Draco wanted -no _needed_ to talk to Potter.

To see why he's always staring at him all the damn time.

It's getting frustrating and annoying to be sitting in the back of the class, _trying_ to omit a threatening aura along with one of aloofness, when there's this big buffoon with stupid glasses staring at you! Like!! Can't you see he's trying to be mysterious?!

Draco needed to get it through the boys head that he has to cut it out. So, he pulled him from Charms, the last class before lunch, and took him all around the castle to find an empty classroom.

Questions came from the raven-haired boy like "Where are we going?", "What did I do?", and "Did you have to push Ron so hard?". They were annoying but Draco managed to remain from snapping...

...his arm.

He slammed the door of the empty classroom he finally found shut and rested against it, (hopefully) preventing Harry from leaving.

"Er," Harry began, "What's this all about."

Draco didn't give an answer at first, looking at Harry to give off an "I may have dragged you here but you're wasting my time" look.

**Stop staring at me**

And with that, Draco left.

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Theo questioned Draco on where he went but wasn't thought worthy enough for an answer, because Draco's " _annoying_ " like that. It didn't even matter where Draco went because it didn't even work. In fact, Draco think he's stared at _more_.

Sending angry glares to the guilty boy doesn't do much either, it just makes him blush and look away.

Loser.

But Draco gave up and just accepted it and wasn't met with a new problem until later into the week. Draco was on his bed reading, when Theo yanked his curtin back and got all up in his face.

**WHAT**

Theo had the audacity to look annoyed.

"What do you mean what? The duel is today!"

**What in the name of Merlin are you-**

Draco gave a loud groan, now remembering what he had been dragged into.

They were leaving the Great Hall, at least, that's what Draco thought. But then Theo took a detour to the Griffindor table and stopped in front of a timid looking boy holding some type of orb.

Nelden Lottbong.

...is that his name? Whatever.

Theo then took the orb and just started saying a bunch of shit, that somehow ended up in a duel??? Draco wasn't paying attention to be honest. However, when Theo announced that Draco was his second, Draco snapped back into reality real quick. There wasn't anyway out though, because McGonagall put a stop to everything.

So Draco left the hall with anger churning in his stomach and a pair of green eyes following him.

Right, back to the present.

**Just don't go**

"Huh?!"

Theo sounded as if this was the most preposterous idea known to wizard kind.

**Don't. Go. Maybe even tip off Filch, I don't care**

"Draco you're a genius!" Yes, we know.

"Come with me to tip off Fil- nevermind! You've already helped so much!"

Yeah, that's what he thought.


	9. Is that so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may post every other week, also tags are changing!

Theo was sorely disappointed to see that Potter and others were _not_ expelled, but instead glaring at them heatedly from their side of the Hall. 

"What does it take to get rid of them?!" Theo asked Draco with a pout. 

**I don't know**

**_Merlin, what did Draco do in his past life to be resigned such torture?¹_** It was lunch yet Theo still hadn't shut up about how "his" plan had failed. 

Abruptly, the food on the table vanished and Theo realized with a sinking stomach (literally) that he ranted so much that he had forgotten to eat. 

_Serves him right_ , Draco thought. 

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

The day has ended and Draco sat on his bed, curtain closed, and only his headache to keep him company. He glared at Theo with an intense amount of anger when he had tried to join him. 

Draco truly did not want to be Theo's friend any longer. 

It shouldn't have come to much of a shock to him, but it did. It hit him like a ton of bricks in the middle of Theo's hundredth rant that day. 

So now, Draco is sitting in his bed contemplating on what the hell to do now. He clearly won't be spending more time with him, why would he? But how would he get that through Theo's head? Theo. Who has gotten _incredibly_ clingy after the Forest Incident ™. Never letting Draco out of his sight, (sometimes) talking even _more,_ ( which Draco didn't think was possible) and worst off, being _touchy._

As in, grabbing Draco roughly and tugging him everywhere. 

Draco started to get bruises on his arms from the force Theo puts on him. Another thing is that Theo has been raising his voice at the platinum haired boy recently. If Draco disagreed with the slightest thing, Theo would immediately start to rage, yanking Draco roughly, and crying whenever Draco confronts him about it. Saying, "You're always so mean to me! But now when I'm mean to you, you get upset! It's not fair!". Then he would run to his dorm, or his bed if he's already in the dorms, and Draco would have to go and apologize for what he said. 

One day, Potter was there to witness it. 

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

"Hey, Draco," Theo turned to the boy in mention, narrowing his eyes when Draco moved out of his touch. 

Moving closer, he gripped Draco's shoulder with strength that was sure to leave bruises. Draco couldn't do much about it, because even if he had his terrifying exterior and attitude, the bloke was just skin and bones. While Theo wasn't exactly going to the gym everyday, he still had more meat on him than Draco. 

Draco wonders, _why does no one help him?_ It's not like Theo's being subtle about it, he would do it in a common room full of people. A higher year would step in, tell Theo to knock it off, but would only help under one condition...

...Draco would have to speak. 

The first time someone had said this, the gray-eyed boy was _flabbergasted_. He would have no help to the rough treatment he was getting, unless he did something he was uncomfortable with. 

Unbelievable.

Draco would refuse and the higher years would shrug and say "Your loss".

Right, so, back to the present. 

"As I was saying," Theo spoke with a slight growl, "I have a great idea on how we could absolutely _ruin_ Potter's day!" 

Draco mentally counted to five. 

**Or we could just leave him alone**

Before this all started, Draco would've said something much harsher. Maybe:

**Or you could shut up about Potter once in your life, _Me_ _rlin_ Theo**

Or: 

**Theo, we all know your ideas are complete garbage, so let's just scrap it**

However, now there was no way those could sail smoothly. 

Even with the kinder comment, the brown haired boy immediately got red in the face. He shoved Draco with the hand still on his shoulder. The corridor was completely empty, as class had already started, but Theo had no problems about being late.

"You never want do anything anymore! It's always 'We should leave him alone' and 'Why do you care about him so much Theo'," Theo shoved Draco until the boy was firmly pressed against the wall, _shaking_.

"I'm tired of it, what do you like him or something? Aw Draco got a crush on the Savior, is that it?" Theo's voiced adopted a mocking edge as he hit Draco's chest repeatedly. 

Draco was seconds away from _c_ _rying_ honest to Merlin tears when, 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Soooo important! Like, y'all have no idea!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry for being late y'all!

Theo whipped to the source of the yelling, Draco took this chance and pushed the boy away from him, scowling hard when Theo glared at him, and trying to ignore the wetness in his eyes. 

He started when a hand found it's way to him, pulling him gently. 

A hand much nicer than Theo's could ever be. 

He turned to see Hermione looking at him with sad eyes, guiding him to where Weasley and her were standing, while the Golden Boy continued to scream at Theo. 

"What did he do to you?! Is this why he's friends with you? Because you bully him if he tries to leave?" 

"Shut up! You would never understand our friendship! Isn't that right, Draco?" 

Theo looked past Potter to stare hard at Draco, stupidly thinking that he was going to whole heartedly agree. 

Draco was, rightfully, uncertain. He had a conflicted look on his face. Stepping back, he avoided looking at Theo. 

**Uh- I um... I**

In all his years Draco had never been so inarticulate. 

Rage filled Theo's face, Draco flinched. 

"WHAT?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF BEING YOUR FRIEND, YOU TURN ON ME LIKE THIS?!" 

**No! No, it's not like that! Please!**

No matter how bad Theo treated him, Draco would stay by his side. Always. 

~~_**ßê¢åµ§ê hê håÐ ñð ¢hðï¢ê.** _ ~~

Because he cares for Theo. 

Theo's face crumbled as he started to cry. Draco looked worst by the minute, while the Golden Trio sneered at the crocodile tears. 

"Ho-how could you d-do this to m-me?" Theo 'sobbed'. He had become somewhat of an expert because he did it constantly whenever his parents didn't get him something.

"Look," Theo said sharply, though the effect ruined by the tears and snot running down his face, "It's either me or _them_." 

Draco turned to look at the kind faces of the Trio, and then into Theo's anger filled face. He looked down....

...and gently pried Hermione's hand off his arm. 

He walked to Theo, let him grab his wrist, and _**stayed quiet.**_

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Ever since the 'incident', Harry and Co. could be seen with Draco and Theo more often. 

Harry would budge his way in between the two, while Ron and Hermione would cover his other side, making Theo frustrated beyond belief. 

The first time the Trio was confronted,Theo gathered a crowd and professors due to his shouting. However, they simplied feined innocence. And Harry being the Golden Boy, always got his way. So now, Theo always wants to be up extra early, done with breakfast in two seconds, and sprint to classes. 

Draco is _exhausted_.

So, one day, he woke up at an ungodly hour, and left. The sun was barely up, he didn't know if this counted as staying up after curfew. 

Where is he going? Well, he's trying to figure that out too. 

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Draco is conflicted on whether or not this was a good idea. He is currently in an empty classroom, in his black silk pajamas, simply...sitting there. For at least an hour or two. 

The sun was almost fully up, and he isn't doing anything really, so with a silent sigh, he got up and went to open the locked classroom door. 

He was met with Theo's enraged face. 


	11. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!!

Draco's heart dropped. 

Could he never escape Theo? For all the times Theo had ranted and complained about the early mornings, the crack of fucking dawn doesn't seem to bother him. 

He took a step forward, forcing Draco to step back. He continued this until he was in front of the doorway. 

Then he proceeded to shut the door. 

_Fuck._

"Let's have a seat." Theo said and when neither made any move to sit down, his jaw gave a little twitch. 

"Sit. Down." 

Draco quickly moved to a seat, Theo copied him and soon, tense silence was in the air. 

"Isn't it funny," Theo started, startling Draco, "how we've been friends for -what? 7 years now and you still haven't spoken a word to me?"

Draco was _not_ liking where this was going.

"I think it is." Theo continued, spearing Draco with his stare. "So, to prove your friendship," He paused for dramatic effect. 

"Say something to me."

**Wow, or I could not do that**

Who does Theo think he is? On the train he was defending his honor for not speaking, now he a little bitch?? 

Unbelievable! 

Theo's face turned red. 

"What do you mean no?! I thought we were friends! Unless..." Theo changed his tactic and adopted a sad look on his face, " We really arent?" He stared at Draco, knowing this is where he would yield. 

He stared some more. 

Draco began checking his nails at this point. 

"WHAT?!" Theo shouted, barely earning a glance from the platinum-blond haired boy.

Theo cried, and cried some more, hoping that this wouldn't fail him. 

After some time he opened his eyes. 

Draco was already opening the door

"Argh!" Theo shouted, and yanked Draco back in his seat. However, instead of Draco looking scared and intimidated, he just had a look on his face that said 'really?'.

Why was this not working?! 

"Oh so you finally grew a pair huh, Draco?" Theo sneered, out of his seat and looking down at the gray-eyed boy. 

He started rambling about how Draco wasn't going to do shit to him, because apparently they both knew who the alpha was in their duo. 

But Draco was too busy thinking about his situation to even consider listening to Theo. 

_This scrawny, 11 year old boy, thinks he's tough shit? After, peeing his pants when I would look at him the wrong way? How did I let this get so out of control?_

Draco had a plan.

He stood up. Theo stopped talking to stare him in the eye, silently challenging him.

**You know what Theo, you're...you're right**

Draco's head was hung, so Theo couldn't see the look of absolute disgust to admitting such a thing. 

Theo's head, however, was held up high so his smug expression could be shown to the world. 

"Oh? I would say that was a shock but, we both know it's not." Theo stated snobbly. 

*retching noise*

**Right.. so to apologize I'm going to say something to you**

Draco and Theo were locked in an intense staring contest. Draco opened his mouth. 

**Get fucked**

And socked Theo in the face. 

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

"BITCH!" Theo screamed as he fell back, hovering his hand over his busted lip. 

Draco looked at him smugly, but knew he wasn't finished. While Theo was distracted, he pulled the boy to him and delivered the mother of all back hands. 

Theo was shocked at the turn of events, barely registering the shove he got which slammed his back to the door. 

He did, however, notice Draco raising his hand once more to give him another slap. 

But then the door opened to reveal a frantic McGonagall. 

_Fuck_.

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Theo wasted no time at all to start bawling. He wailed and wailed for Draco to get away from him, using this opportunity to push Draco away a little too hard. 

Draco stood there gobsmacked, the crying asshole did this several times to him, day and night, but the ONE time Draco retaliated, he was getting life?? 

" _Mr. Malfoy!_ Unbelievable, never in my years had we such a violent student-"

**Oh so Tom Riddle doesn't exist anymore?**

McGonagall's face thundered, but Draco was too angry to care. He only continued to stare at the still crying child, hatred running through his veins. 

"How dare you say such a thing, boy! 100 points from Slytherin, and year long detention!" The Professor shouted. 

Draco's face shut down into a cold mask. _Fine_. If this was the life he was going to live, then so be it. 

He didn't say anything, simply staring at the ground with his fists clenched. He didn't say anything when Theo was escorted to the Hospital Wing with gental touches and soft spoken words, nor did he say anything when Snape landed a boney hand on his shoulder, informing him that they were going to tell his parents about this ordeal. 

No.

**_He just shut his eyes and willed the tears not to fall._** ¹

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Later that day, the castle was already spread with rumors. 

Merlin knows how. 

As Draco walked back to his dorms, he was met with frightened stares, small screams,and disgusted glances. So, nothing new really. But, Draco didn't register anything, keeping his head held high, he met everyone's judging stare with a glare of his own. He stopped. 

And stared back into glowing green eyes. Neither made any thought to move, simply looking at each other. They gathered a crowd even though neither had any intention of fighting each other. Finally Draco took a step forward. It earned a gasp from the crowd, many had their hands hovered over their wands. Some, already pointing theirs at Draco. 

The boy's face hardened, his eyes frosted over as he continued walking, he avoided seeing Harry's face, not sure if he would like what was on there. Unable to resist, he took a glance at the raven haired boy. 

He saw sympathy. 

Emerald green eyes seemed to swirl like honey behind those _stupid_ glasses and they ran with _sympathy_.

Draco's steps staggered as he tried to keep the surprise off his face. 

He continued walking however, but with something _burning_ in his chest. 

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Draco skipped classes for the rest of the day.

He also didn't go to any meals. Many people were sent to his bed to pry his curtain open, even the professors went up. But, there was this type of... _force_ that was keeping it closed. This resulted in no successful attempts for getting the curtain open, so they resulted to yelling through threats of suspension, owling his father, but nothing seemed to get through to him. 

Probably because there was a silencing charm on it, but they didn't need to know that. 

**_Eventually, they gave up just as Draco knew they would. ²_ **

No one was there with him.

Which means no one saw or heard the howler that was sent to him by his father. 

Draco gaped at the smoking red letter, not making any move to open it, so it burst open, spilling his fathers enraged thoughts. 

**DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR DAMNED MIND. TELL ME WHY I GOT AN OWL ON HOW YOU BEAT UP THEODORE NOTT?! YOU _KNOW_ THE CONTRACT WE MADE AND YET HERE YOU ARE JEOPARDIZING _EVERYTHING_! YOU ARE A _DISGRACE_ TO THE MALFOY NAME.**

Draco's face contorted into sadness, his body crumbling down as he put his knees up and covered his face with his hands. 

**IF I HEAR THAT YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN THE- An owl just came in hold on we are not finished.**

Draco heard his father move away from the howler as he went to the owl outside of a, window. There was faint murmuring before thumping footsteps came back to the red letter. Draco could anticipate what was coming next. 

**YOU _BITCH,_**

Ok. No, no he could not. 

Hearing that from Theo was nothing, but from ones own father hurt like hell. 

**I JUST GOT ANOTHER LETTER ON HOW YOU'RE STAYING IN YOUR DORM, SKIPPING ALL YOUR CLASSES, AND REFUSING TO ANSWER TO ANY SUPERIOR. _YOU_ MUST BE _A_** **_SKING_ FOR HELL BOY! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO YOUR NEXT CLASS- _Oooooo_!! Winter break is next week Draco. Expect the worst. **

Draco registered the threat, but didnt think anything of it, as his brain was too mangled from the tears streaming down his face at a rapid speed. 

_**He sobbed and sobbed, knowing he wouldn't ever be good enough. ³** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all didn't think this was gonna be happy
> 
> ¹Will this show up again??   
> ² what about this one,, will it?   
> ³ you already know what I'm finna put
> 
> Lucius: TELL ME WHY... 
> 
> Me shaking: ÄÌñ'† ñÖ†HÌñG ßÚ† Ä HÈÄR† ÄÇHÈ


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ello gov'ner

Draco was in a depressed state for days. He went to the rest of his classes the day of the incident, but with a blank mind and barely seeing eyes. 

People kept staring at him wherever he went, which was nothing new, but there was an underlying feeling to it that made dread settle over the boys shoulders. 

Theo was still up in the hospital wing, milking every drop of attention he got. People who would sneer at him came up and wished him a speedy recovery. 

He enjoyed every last second of it. 

Meanwhile, Draco was approached by McGonagall to be given his detention time. 8 pm until 11. This gave him no time for homework, other than the almost nonexistent free periods and meal times. This means that Draco either has to skip meals or attempt to do homework at the table, which agitates everyone.

So now Draco is hungry, tired, and still has four assignments to do. 

Yet Theo still has the audacity to approach him. 

He was sitting on his bed, curtain open and his legs hung over the side. Theo had gotten out of the hospital wing days ago, having spent his time in there for five days, yet still walks around with a bandage on his face.

Draco looked up from his Charms paper, which only needed a few more paragraphs. Not even trying to cover his eyeroll at the sight of the bandage, he stared at Theo, noticing how his eyes were averted and posture slumped. 

With a sigh, Theo spoke. Unfortunately. 

"Look, I now know that how I've been treating you was not very nice. So, I'm sorry." He peered at Draco expectently. 

Draco looked down and continued writing his essay. 

"Oi!" Theo exclaimed, grabbing Draco's ink bottle and pouring it all over his essay. 

Time seemed to stop. 

The ground shook so hard Theo was barely able to stand up straight 

Draco looked up from his ruined essay, iris' no longer shining silver but a chilling black. 

The brown haired boy was terrified, knowing he pushed Draco over the limit. 

Knowing, how that was such a stupid fucking idea. 

" **Argh!** " He shouted as blinding white pain filled his body – he crumpled. Writhing on the floor as Draco seemed to float over him. When did he move? 

Theo had know idea as to what's happening, too focused on the excruciating pain coursing through him. Suddenly, his hair was yanked so he was forced to meet Draco's eyes. He was slapped. 

**sɥnʇ ʇɥǝ ɥǝll nd**

Was he screaming? How he could he not be. 

**looʞ ɯǝ ıu ɯʎ ǝʎǝs ʍɥǝu I'ɯ ʇɐlʞıuƃ ʇo ʎon qıʇɔɥ**

He couldn't. He can't, he can't. 

His hair was tugged harsher, making him cry out. 

He looked up and cried harder, the black had expanded, now fully covering Draco's eyes aside from a piercing red dot acting as the pupil. 

**Yon ǝʌǝɹ ɔɹoss ʎouɹ pɐɯu lıuǝs ɐƃɐıu, I ʍıll qǝɐʇ ʇɥǝ lıʌıuƃ sɥıʇ onʇ oɟ ʎon, ɹǝʌıʌǝ ʎou, ɐup I ʍıll uoʇ sʇod nuʇıl I ɐɯ sɐʇısɟıǝp**

Theo nodded hard, please just let him go. 

**pou'ʇ ndsǝʇ ɯǝ Tɥǝo. Tɥǝ _lɐsʇ_ ʇɥıuƃ ʎon ʍɐuuɐ po, ıs ndsǝʇ ɯǝ**

The hair was dropped, the room stopped shaking, and the pain was blessedly gone.

So was Draco's essay. 

Speaking of Draco, the boy dropped to his knees, circling his arms around his abdomen. He coughed. 

Didn't stop actually. 

He coughed until blood came out his mouth... 

And his eyes. 

The blood, however, waa as thick as tar. It was getting caught in his throat, making it more difficult to breath. After a couple minutes of coughing, he dropped to the ground, unconscious. Theo scrambled away, ready to start screaming for help, before memorising the words said to him only moments before. 

Oh hell no. 

Moving back to Draco, he tried to carry the boy. The bleeding still going, regardless of the unmoving child. Theo tried to maneuver Draco in a way that won't stain his robes, but eventually resigned to the fact that that was near impossible. Carrying the child, he noticed the lack of weight he felt and a wave a guilt passes over him. He knew that Draco was skipping meals because of his work... 

Which he doesn't have time to do because of his detentions... 

Which he has because of Theo's relentless torment.

_Oh, jeez._

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Theo hauled the boy onto the hospital bed, looking around for Poppy when he realized she wasn't inside. 

_I could just leave him here, no one would have to know I was here-_

"What in the name of Merlin happened to the poor boy?!"

Ughh, never mind. 

"I -I uhh," Theo was at a loss as to what the hell he should say. 

However, at the same time, he knew. 

"It was me," Theo states, looking down, wincing at Pomfreys scandalized gasp, "It was me the whole time. I pushed Draco into hitting me the other day. He snapped under all the abuse I put in him, yet he was the one to get punished."

Theo told her everything that happened in the last few weeks, how Draco recieved all the backlash for what he had done, how he milked the "injures" he had gotten (though he suspected she already knew that, he escaped with a barely visible bruise). 

He was met with silence until someone who Theo swore was not there before spoke up and said: 

"So interesting you say that, really."

_Wait._

Theo snapped his head up to look into the cold, unforgiving eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Apologies flowed out of Theo's mouth in a constant stream, yet the man never batted an eye. 

He was so focused on the Mafoy Lord, he didn't even notice the fuming McGonagall until, however, she made it very hard not to. 

"UNBELIEVABLE!" She shouted turning red, "You made this young man suffer, at the expense of what may I ask?!" The professor's arms were cross, with her foot tapping on the ground repeatedly. She stared at Theo as if actually expecting an answer to come forth. 

Theo was silent, guilt prominent in his eyes. The animagus, however, was not finished. 

"Every, single, detention Mr. Malfoy has to serve shall be transferred to you – and there's nothing you can do about it," She added when he stupidly tried to protest. 

She looked as is she was going to continue, but paused when the boy on the bed started to stir. The whole room was silent, Pomfrey seized in her wand waving as they all watched the blond boy slowing rise from the bed. 

Bewildered, Draco took a look around the wing, stopping when he met his fathers eyes. 

He opened his mouth and a small noise escaped it before he realized what he was doing and quickly shut his mouth. Looking away, the words appeared on top of his head, 

**What happened?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco says : shut the hell up
> 
> Look me in my eyes when I'm talking to you bitch
> 
> You ever cross your damn lines again, I will beat the living shit out of you, revive you, and I will not stop until I am satisfied
> 
> Don't upset me Theo. The last thing you wanna do, is upset me
> 
> And yea I'll post, I don't even know why the hell I took so long :)


	13. Night Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for every comment that was left!! Y’all were like “I would loooooove for you to continue this story!! It’s SO good and I would love to see the bastard talk!! but if you wanna do another story that’s cool too.”
> 
> I took the hint

“Actually, we were hoping that you could tell us that, Mr. Malfoy.” Pomfrey said. Draco looked around and saw the concerned faces (minus one Lord Malfoy) of the people around him. He registered what Madam Pomfrey had said and tried to rack his brain for answers. 

All he got was a raging migraine.

His silence should have been expected, yet it only made the patrons even more worried.

“Do you,” started McGonagall, “remember what had happened to you?”

Draco’s eyes were fastened on his clasped hands in front of him, but managed to shake his head. The witch’s gasp rivaled his own. Everything was turning blurry fast. His head pounded, he barely heard the screams coming from... someone. He also barely registered the black tar coming out of his ears... and nose and mouth and - Merlin above - everywhere. 

The blond boy’s head flopped backwards and his whole body went still. Is it over?

No.  
  


Of course it isn’t.

His back arched off the hospital bed in an inhumane way. There is no way his body should be able to bit that type of angle. Each arch gets more an more intense until you could hear the pops of his vertebrae.

The wing was frantic, Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Malfoy Sr. crowded around his bed. All frantically waving their wands at an attempt to help to no avail. Theo was off in a corner. Shaking and whimpering as he took in the sight before him.

What the hell was wrong with his friend?

Eventually after what seemed like hours, (and maybe even was) Draco had passed out from the exertion. The room was silent for no one knew what to sayregarding the small blond boy. Mr. Malfoy was the first one to move.

As he exited out of the Hospital Wing.

“Why,” Pomfrey huffed, “You would think as his father he would be the most outraged out of all of us.” She turned to Draco, who was paler than ever and still had small amounts of tar leaking from his eyes. “What a peculiar boy.” She mumbled and went to go clean him up.

McGonagall, however, was on a different mission as she sought out the boy trembling in the corner. Her glower could have rivaled a Basilisk’s.

She strode over to Theo, who thought he was not at all old enough to die. She stood over him and asked, with the most terrifying voice possible:

“What did you do to him?”

|§|§|§|§|

Theo had to spend the rest of the year with Filch and Hagrid for his detentions. He was sneered on in the hallways ,because news of what had happened somehow managed to spread throughout the castle.

What made it worse was that Draco was not near his side.

He was in a coma. Eventually waking up only to repeat the process of spitting out tar, breaking his back, and passing out.

Winter Holiday has passed and Draco is still cooped up in the Hospital Wing.

Theo was moping around the castle, when suddenly a hand shot out at him and pulled him into a dark alcove. He was suddenly face to face with the one and only Harry Potter.

Theo yanked his arm out from the grasp and snarled, “What do you want?”

He only got a snarl back as the Chosen One asked what happEnEd ttTTtO Dr acCcccccccCco-WHÅt haPpenEd tTtOoOoo DrrrrRrrRrraâācCçœœ MMmmMma

“You know, you always were weirdly interested in Draco. What? Wittle Potter got a cwush??” Theo mockingly cooed. Then scoffed. “Wait until he hears about this.” The thought seemed to hit Harry the same time it hit him.

“He probably won’t ever get to hear that though,” the words hit Theo deep, but he did nothing but stare at the ground angrily.

“He won’t be able to hear this because he is in a coma, Nott. A coma! What kind of friend are you?! I used to think before was bad. You know back when you would push him against the wall, hit him until he was crying. What the hell was that for anyway?”

Harry didn’t know he was so passionate about this, but the more he spoke the more he realized how much of a terrible situation this was. Harry thought he should back away before he ended up giving Nott a spot next to Draco, but he just had to get his thoughts out.

“You are vile and there is no way that Malfoy would ever go back to your sorry ass. Because Malfoy maybe the son of Voldemort,” Harry didn’t bother biting back his smirk when he saw Theo flinch, “Or maybe a Death Eater in training,” ‘Whatever the hell that is’ Harry thought, “But he in no idiot. And only idiots would go back to you.”

With that, he knocked Theo’s shoulder with his own as he walked past him.

Leaving Theo alone, with a lump in his throat and a small sting behind his eyes.

|§|§|§|§|

It was cute that Harry has such big faith in Malfoy when he had such little interactions with him.

But Harry didn’t know of the situation that Draco was in. If he did... maybe he wouldn’t have been so disappointed.

Draco was awake in the Hospital Wing with a worried nurse hovering over him. However, no tar mixed with blood came out of his eyes, (his condition worsened over the days) no spine breaking that could have left him paralyzed from the waist down, nothing! The only thing that’s currently happening is the ever growing scowl on the blond boys face.

After Pomfrey checked him over making sure his vitals were good she asked him how he felt.

**I’m fine, thank you**

This cause Pomfrey to frown.

“Dear, how is your throat? I assume it’s so parched and painful from the lack of use.” She tutted softly at him and asked for him to open wide. She poked her wand around and saw no damage.

“You seem to be fine.”

There was a pause.

“Are you mute of choice or was it something that you were born with?”

Draco did not like where this was going. Still, he gave a brief nod.

“You may be very uncomfortable with this request, but... would you mind saying something for me? It’s strictly for medical reasons!!” She added when Draco got an enraged look on his face. 

“You don’t have to,” the Healer faltered, “But I just want to make sure everything is alright with your throat and vocal cords.”

Draco was not happy with this, as predicted. However, he strangely didn’t feel as opposed to it as he thought he would. He gave a sharp nod. Hopeful that this wouldn’t somehow backfire greatly onto him.

He opened his mouth, to be honest, his mouth did feel a little dry. Maybe it’s because he just came out a long ass sleep and hadn’t been offered any water yet.

He hesitated.

**Do I have to say anything specific?**

“No dear, a simple hello would work.”

Draco didn’t know that this was going to be so nerve wracking.

He opened his mouth once more.

“H-“

Draco snapped his mouth shut as a groan was heard from further in the room. He snapped his head in the direction and there he spotted Harry Potter. Draco felt instant shame in himself at his stupidity, thinking that this was a trap the whole time. He glowered at Madam Pomfrey who went to hover over Potter, not taking any notice at the now hurt and offended blond child.

He turned away ready to fall asleep when the words that were being spoken caught his attention.

“It’s the last day of school you poor boy, hopefully you still be able to make it to the feast.”

Draco was sure he got whiplash from how hard he turned his head to stare at the two. His sudden movement caught their attention. Draco felt the stare of Potter but was too busy gaping at the Healer at the foot of the bed.

**Was there a good reason as to why I was not informed of this?!**

He had had enough. He got off the bed with a huff and stormed to door.

“Mr. Malfoy you are in no way shape or for- MR. MALFOY!”

Flipping her off probably wasn’t the best option, but right now, Draco has no fucks left to give.


	14. It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁 👁  
> 👄

Draco stomped his way to the Great Hall; he had tried to check the Slytherin dorms only to realize the password was changed, he refused to bang on the wall like an inferior, so the Great Hall is his last chance before he runs out of ideas.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open to reveal a calm and collected Draco Malfoy.

Draco, however, was met with nothing as no one was in the fucking Hall. Almost screaming in frustration, Draco turned around sharply only to be face to face with the Chosen One himself.

**Weren't you _just_ in the Hospital Wing?**

Potter blushed and looked away. "You seemed upset, so I beg- er- ASKED Madam Pomfrey to let me leave." There was a pause.

"And when she refused, I made an escape when her back was turned."

He got a raised eyebrow at that but just shrugged. "You just seemed like you needed someone to talk to. Or-er-, " His blush was starting to deepen, "Not that I'm trying to say I'm here to force you to speak, i-it just seemed like you needed some company- or not! You know if you don't want me here, I can, uh, go back to... Madam Pomfrey..." There was a frown on his face as he thought about how that interaction might go. So busy in his thoughts, he failed to notice the small smile on Draco's face.

He stopped his musing when his shoulder was softly hit. Harry looked up to see Draco smiling softly at him.

Holy shit, it was _adorable_.

There was a faint blush on the blond boy's cheeks, his head was tilted down, but he looked up at Harry through his platinum eyelashes.

**You put yourself in Madam Pomfrey's shit list so that you could give me some company?**

This was going to absolutely _demolish_ Draco's reputation between him and Potter... but... he strangely doesn't care.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he averted his eyes from Draco.

"I-i _guess_ -"

"Draco!"

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Harry and Draco turned their heads to see Theo staring at them. Well, staring at Draco, he seemed to be avoiding Harry's eyes.

The silence was straining, so Theo tried to break it.

"Y-you're out of the Hospital Wing! That's -uh- good."

Draco would say he doesn't remember the last time Theo has been so inarticulate, but that would be a damn lie.

"Why are you here, Nott?"

The sheer intensity of Harry's voice surprised Draco. To be honest, it was quite hot.

H u h?

With a flaming face, the platinum blond boy tried to keep up with the conversation, but that was almost impossible for him. He quickly got bored and went to take a seat. He had just noticed that people were starting to gather up inside. How he didn't realize this when he was in the entryway, he wasn't sure.

Potter and Theo finally came to an end with their screaming match, only to turn around and realize that the whole school was staring at them. When they both caught Draco's eye, a single brow raise got both faces red.

With them seated, Dumbledore cleared his throat, and his speech began.

Yadda yadda, Slytherin got house cup, yadda yadda, sike bitch you thought Gryffindor got it.

For someone who took a nap for literal months, Draco was _exhausted_.

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

As Draco was walking back to the Slytherin common room, resenting how much he has to pack, a shadow of a person caught his eye. He turned and was met with Theo staring back at him. There was a tense silence as they stared at each other, neither knowing what to do. Draco was ready to turn away, as this awkward encounter was not helping anyone. He stopped, however, as a sudden realization came to him. He was _tired_ of running away. He needed to get this over with now.

**Save it. Let’s just go.**

Theo beamed at him, thinking that everything was going to be just like how it used to be, but it wouldn't.

It would never be that way again.

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

On the train ride back, it was almost as if nothing crazy happened. Theo was chattering non-stop only; he would occasionally stop so he could let Draco have a couple of inputs in. Maybe the whole year finally did some good. Oh, and the fact that Harry Potter came checking on him. When he slammed open the compartment door with an enraged look on his face, neither Draco nor Theo knew what was going to go down. Draco settled back in his seat, ready to watch Potter yell at the boy across from him. However, when Potter turned his red face to meet his own, he froze.

”Draco! How can you still sit in the same compartment as him after what he did to you?” Harry shouted. Draco’s face was burning; he strangely never thought he would be on the receiving end of Potter’s spats.

”Can you even tell me what Nott has done to you?!”

It was silent, which would be normal if Draco was saying something, but no words filled the air. Harry's face softened, and his eyes shimmered.

”Come to my compartment; I'll force Ron to behave. _Please_ , Draco.”

The blond boy was honestly baffled but stood none the less. Theo, who was already peeved at being ignored during the whole exchange, made a shout of protest at Draco’s movement.

”Hey, ” he said to Potter, ”You can't just barge in here and take the people you want!”

”Person, ” Potter corrected. He gently took Draco’s hand, and they both left without any more objections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, first year is over now. how's y'all quarantine been?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all need this summary cuz I didn’t even remember what happened last chapter 💀💀
> 
> Draco left the hospital wing after a small disagreement with Madam Pomfrey and it turns out the Harry Potter had followed him!!!! They were hittin it off until Theo comes and ruins everything🙄Theo and Harry bicker in front of God and everybody but most importantly Draco. On the train, Harry removes Draco from Theo’s compartment as they somehow became friends once more.*bruh sound effect* Draco, Harry, Hermione, and ❤️Ron❤️are in each other’s company. It ain’t cute 🙈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops teehee 🙈 at least year one is over! 
> 
> ...6 more to go!!!

The silence in the compartment was deafening, Ron’s red face stares out the window, refusing to acknowledge either boy in front of him. The two boys sitting next to each other couldn’t keep up a conversation, as it seemed that Draco wasn’t interested in any topic Harry chose. Hermione also didn’t seem to make an effort, she seemed content with just staring long and hard at the blond boy.

With a sigh, Draco stood up, all eyes snapped to him.

**I should go back to Theo, I shouldn’t have left in this first place and it seems like this isn’t going to work out**

Ron looked eager to agree with him but Hermione’s elbow had him schooling his face features. Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and forced him to sit down.

“You are not going anywhere near him for the rest of this train ride. I don’t how you still can bare to be in his presence! Any time I hear that fools name I feel like punching a wall!” Harry stated.

Draco gave a shrug where he was seated, he learned to deal with Theo’s antics, they didn’t really bother him as much as he made it seem.

**I’ve known him for such a long time, I got used to it**

“But Drac- M-Malfoy,” Hermione tried using Draco’s first name, but after the glare he gave her she realized he hadn’t quite forgiven her for the stunt she pulled in the library. 

“How can your parents be fine with this? Don’t they notice how he treats you?”

**It doesn’t matter, stop talking to me as if I’ve forgiven you for your bullshit**

The compartment was once more silent, Ron’s red face stared hard at Malfoy as his fists clenched at his side. Hermione looked down at the floor, refusing to show her tears. Harry wasn’t exactly sure how to feel. But, he knew that this was just part of the few layers he’ll have to tear down from the mystery named Draco Malfoy.

§|§|§|§|

His stare was cold. Any warmth that could have been there was replaced with ice. Draco stares into the eyes of his father, holding his breath for the inevitable.

There’s a beat of silence.

“Good job, Draco.”

Draco blinked, what was that?

“You had the Nott boy tied around your finger. He was weeping all over the hospital ward, truly a pathetic sight. What did you do exactly to get him in such a state?” Lucius asks, sitting down and sipping a glass of brandy Draco swears was not there before.

The boy had to recover first, for he expected backlash from his father. What, was the Howler simply a prank? He continues to stare at his father, searching for a hidden meaning in the praise but finding none. He notices his father getting impatient and quickly replies.

**I truly don’t know what happened that day, father**

His father frowned, but not because of his statement.

“Isn’t it time to drop the subtitles act with me, boy? When I speak to you, I expect to hear a verbal response.” Lucius admonished.

Sweat runs down Draco’s face. He isn’t ready. Yes, he was going to speak for Madam Pomfrey, but all he had gotten from that was a permanent spot on her shitlist. His breaths are coming in quicker; shorter. He stumbles,some how losing his balance in the mist of things. There is white noise in his ears, he could not hear anyone if he tried. Draco sees his father getting blurrier, but does not feel the sting of tears in his eyes. What is going on?!

“Draco! Snap out of it!” His shoulders were being shaken. Blinking back into focus, he sees his father crouched before him, voice frantic and eyes... scared?

“What in Merlin’s beard was that?!” Lucius was in shock, what he thought was going to be a sad display of a panic attack turned into something much more concerning.

**I- I don’t know what happened! It felt like I was going to faint, I wasn’t sure what was going on in my surroundings.**

The two stared at each other, not knowing how to proceed.

“Go to your room,” Lucius finally spoke, “We’ll send Mipsy when dinner is ready.”

Draco flinched at the empty tone of his father, but nodded nonetheless.

**Yes, father**

The boy turned and went up the stairs, not looking back but focusing intently on the eyes following him on his way up.

_Idiot_ , he thought with a small smirk as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

§|§|§|§|

“Narcissa, come out. You have always had trouble with keeping your pig nose out of things.”

With a sharp scowl, the wife entered her husband’s line of sight. Even when making such an unpleasant facial expression, her beauty was still as present ever, so Lucius’ comment stirred something unpleasant inside of her.

“What is wrong with the child, Lucius?!” Narcissa questioned, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Lucius didn’t answer her (mostly because he did not want to) for he didn’t know either.

After he had asked his question, he noticed Draco getting antsy and internally scoffed. But then the ground started to shake and Draco’s eyes were turning black and he was feeling sick all of a sudden and-- it was just too much.

With a sigh he plopped down on his chair and called Dobby to get him a bottle of brandy, ignoring his wife’s pestering.

_**End of Year One** _


	16. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter recap 😳
> 
> Draco was in the big 3’s compartment and it was awkward as hell. He thought he should go back to Theo (🤢) but everyone (minus 💞ron💞) was like nooo, so he didn’t 🙈✨💫
> 
> He went back to the manor and told Lucius he didn’t remember what happened, Lucius told him he couldn’t read the subtitles fast enough and to speak verbally to him. Draco was very much not vibing with the idea and decided he was going to cause an earthquake. He was sent to his room when he stopped, and Narcissa and Lucius were like ‘????’ And that was it 🙈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it’s not already clear I think I may be posting like once or twice a month. i am,,, sorrey 😔

Draco couldn’t remember his summer for the life of him. It was all a blur, his father’s “subtle” glances towards him, his mother’s indifference. Really it was just as if nothing tragic that could have resulted in his death happened at all. Theo came to visit _several_ times, most likely still guilty over the...“incident”, as he likes to call it. It made no difference to Draco, who steadily ignored the brunet each time he came over. The summer was really, a disappointment.

However, something that would stick to Draco forever, was when he, his father, and Theo all went to pick up their supplies.

Of course, a trip to Knockturn Ally was very much in order.

§|§|§|§|

“Do not _speak_ , do not _wander_ , and most importantly, _do not touch anything_.” Lucius snarled to the young children. Though he was technically speaking to the both of them, he subtly directed his words to Theodore, knowing Draco wasn’t foolish enough to try anything.

He went to speak to Borgin at the counter, robes billowing behind him. Theo and Draco shared a look with each other. Immediately Theo went to explore, ignoring the elder Malfoy’s demands. Draco rolled his eyes from where he stood, though he made no move to disobey his father’s orders, he did give everything in the store a scrutinized glance.

His eyes went briefly back to his father, who was not so quietly arguing with Mr. Borgin about not wanting to purchase anything, for he’s only here for “a professional business transactionthat you would know more about Mr. Borgin, if you weren’t a pathetic little-“ it’s... it’s not important.

Draco went back to observing everything when a strange glint from a cabinet caught his eye. Not thinking, Draco crept forward towards it, his hand outstretched to pull the door open waiting to see-

“Draco!” A hand clasped onto his wrist stopping him from making any further movement. The boy looked up to his fathers steely eyes and hard scowl.

“I _said_ not to touch anything,” Lucius spat, words barely escaping his gritted teeth. He leaned in closer, snarling, “I would have expected this from Nott’s boy. Not you.” He let go and strode out the door without another glance back. Draco broke free from his shocked stupor to look at Theo, who had the audacity to cross his arms and shake his head at him. The traitor left to follow his father, nose higher than his ego. With a sigh Draco followed after, pausing to gaze back at a weeping Borgin and the strange cabinet.  
  


It was almost as if it stared back.

Hm. Weird.

Draco left the store, only to realize his father and Theo were long gone, leaving him in the streets of Knockturn Alley.

And if a sleazy looking passerby heard a twelve year old boy let out a string of impressive curses... no he didn’t.

§|§|§|§|

After wandering and still not managing to find his father and friend, Draco decided to trek to Flourish and Botts to get all his necessary books for the upcoming year and some other books... about other things.

Yup.

When he went inside, however, the store was swamped with reporters. Several cameras flashing, adults pushing over children to see whoever was causing the commotion, questions being shouted left and right that were most likely never going to be answered- just absolute _chaos_. And Draco found why when a sign caught his eyes.

Oh Merlin. This year was going to be hell.

It seemed like it was already was, for when the blond boy managed to get a glance at Lockhart, Potter was there standing next to him, looking like a right fool. They caught each other’s eyes, his raised eyebrows caused the other child to flush brightly and, somehow, escape from Lockhart’s clutches.

The problem was said boy is now walking towards Draco and this is _not what he wanted._ Frantic, Draco made an attempt to escape and move to another part of the bookstore when, the utter _idiot_ , shouted out his name in the middle of a bookstore filled with sodding _reporters_ and- UGH!

Caught, Malfoy turned slowly to Harry, his expression carefully blank but shoulders awfully tensed. Harry stopped in front of him wide-eyed and frazzled, it was most likely at this moment he realized he had no idea what he wanted to say.

Flushed, the hero stuttered out, “S-so how was your, uh, summer?! I can only imagine how tiring it must have been for you, because, er, the whole, um, _incident_ ,” Draco struggled to contain his eye roll, he was calling it that too?

Harry must have sensed his agitation and tried to quickly back pedal. “I’m sorry! You probably don’t like speaking about it much, because it was, er, pretty traumatizing to be honest. Which you probably already know! ‘Cause it happened to you and all and you would know whether or not it was traumatizing, unless you don’t think it was! Then I’m sorry for-“

Harry was so incredibly red as he finally caught up on how much he was _rambling_ to Draco and Merlin he most likely thought Harry was such an _idiot_. It was only when he saw the small smile on his face that he relaxed. This was going better than he thought-

“HARRY!”

s h i t

Harry had somehow managed to forget that he came with the Weasleys, Grangers, and Hagrid. Judging by the expression on Draco’s face, he must of figured out who shouted that as well. Turning, Harry met the incredulous faces on the red heads.

“Harry,” Arthur started cautiously, “What are you doing talking to... _him_.” He made it sound as if Harry was talking to Voldemort. Before Harry could get a word out, someone answered for him.

“ _Clearly_ , it’s because he finally thinks it’s time to surround himself with... less poor people.” It was as if he was trying to soften the blow, but then decided against it.

Harry turned to where Lucius Malfoy stood proud. His hand nested on Draco’s shoulder, next to him stood a sneering Theodore Nott. The boy was busy giving everyone a nasty glare but, when his eyes met Harry’s, he hastily looked somewhere else. _Good_ , Harry thought with a small smirk.

“Leave Harry alone!” A squeaky voice called out. Everyone’s attention was averted to the youngest Weasley, who was standing in front of Harry with a fierce scowl on her face.

“Aww, how cute,” Theo mockingly cooed, “Potter’s got himself a _girlfriend_.” Theo ‘discreetly’ glanced at Draco (really everyone saw) to see if he laughed at his oh so hilarious joke, only to find a thunderous expression on the blond’s face. Deflating, he turned back to Harry who was watching him with a smirk.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Nott! And you’re going to have to try harder than that, he didn’t exactly seem to care.”

Harry was going to keep the look on Nott’s face in his mind forever.

“ _Oooo~,_ ” Fred said, an arm around George as they made kissy faces at each other, “Looks like Nott’s got a crush on Malfoy!” George finished, the both of them cackling. The family joined in and Theo’s face could only get so red. 

“I do _NOT_!” Theo snarled, actually stomping his foot. That only seemed to spur everyone on, now clutching their bellies as they chortle at his expense. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes to try to see Draco’s thoughts on this. He was pleased to see the pale boy checking his nails and looking disinterested, though of course he heard, who didn’t? However, as the children were having their spat, the grown ups were involved with their own. It was quickly brought to their attention as Arthur Weasley tackled Lucius Malfoy to the ground, the two men engaging in a violent brawl no one saw coming.

There were piercing screams from everyone in the shop as Arthur brutally pummels Malfoy Sr. to the floor. The smaller Malfoy turns his head, embarrassed to see how badly his father was losing. His unbothered attitude was apparently rather distracting, because Granger turned to him and frantically said: “Why are you just standing there?!”

 **You are absolutely right.** Malfoy some how drawled, **Hold on.**

Draco turned to the brawling fathers. 

**Father, stop. You’re embarrassing yourself.**

  
He waited a for a moment.

**I don’t think he heard me**

Draco said as he turned back to Hermione. She glared at the boy, ready to start reprimanding him when her wishes were granted. Hagrid thankfully stepped in and managed to stop the fathers from killing each other. Prying them off was surprisingly hard, even for the half-giant.

“Cunt,” Lucius snarled, obviously giving up from being any kind of civil towards the orange family.

“You’ll be needing this,” he said as he dropped Ginny’s book back into her cauldron. He turned with a flare, beckoned Theo and Draco to follow, and left the store without a second glance. Theo followed after him like a pathetic little lapdog. _Is that a new thing they’re doing,_ Draco questioned himself as he looked at the retreating pair. The boy turned back to the family, who were staring at him with varying looks of wariness and confusion, probably as to why he didn’t run off with his father. Draco ignored them all and looked at the Wesley girl, who was staring at him with a dangerous sneer. He stepped close to her and she immediately backed up, her family protesting loudly. Draco rolled his eyes and dug in her cauldron before she got the time to move away again. He held up a brown leather diary with a raised eyebrow.

**This yours?**

“No...” Ginny replied cautiously.

**Thought so.**

Draco turned to Harry and stared at him for a few seconds. He eventually nodded at him, snorting at the full blown beam he got back. Draco twisted around and left with an even more dramatic flare than his fathers, striding out the bookshop with impressive grace for a twelve year old.

Harry couldn’t help but think how nice his bum looked under his trousers.

Harry, who was heavily scolding himself for such thoughts, startled as Mr. Granger cleared his throat.

_“What in the world just happened?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuh 😳
> 
> Me realizing how many italicized words I have 🙄


End file.
